Confessions
by xx Geek Squad xx
Summary: Sometimes secrets need to be brought into the light, especially when it comes to love. Kurtty. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

This was not how Kurt had planned on spending his Thursday afternoon. He wanted to be at the mansion, laying around and just thinking. Ever since his breakup with Amanda - she felt the long distance thing was not working - he had been doing that a lot lately. He mostly thought about why the break up did not bother him much after being together for three years, and why he almost felt… happier. And since Kitty, although very concerned about her fuzzy friend's well being, was studying for finals for hours every night he had no reason to come out of his room other than to eat or go to the bathroom. Earlier that morning, though, he was confronted by an irritated Bobby who demanded his blue friend get off his fuzzy butt and go with him and Jubilee to the mall because there was no way he could survive it alone. And _voila_, he was being whisked away to the mall.

So there he was, trudging along beside Bobby Drake, carrying three of Jubilee's bags while his friend carried ten. "I could take some of those if you want me to."

Bobby shook his head. "Nah, that's okay. She's my girlfriend. You don't need to suffer from her insanity as well."

"I heard that, Bobster!"

He moaned and shouted back at her, "I asked you not to call me that!"

"You should know better than to make such comments about you girlfriend... no matter how true they may be."

Bobby rolled his eyes. Kurt chuckled. Those two sure had a strange relationship. They would argue playfully half the time, then argue for real, spend hours thinking of ways to bug each other, and manage to make up by the end of the day. Even when they fought they seemed to have a better relationship than he and Amanda had. When he was with Amanda they had gotten along nicely, but that was it. They were just around each other and talked like friends would. They rarely fought, unless she was lecturing him about his holowatch and "showing his true self." Sure, she was nice... and cute. But he would be fooling himself he said he thought she was as pretty or funny as Kitty, whom he had harbored feelings for since he first met her. Of course, he had not wanted to ruin his friendship with her, and then she was with Lance, and _then_ he was with Amanda. Even when she broke up with Lance, though, he had not tried anything because he was still with Amanda and did not want to hurt her. But now that was over too and he still had not told her. Yeah, his brown haired friend's relationship was better than his. And his love life was definitely a lot better, too.

They were dragged along for twenty more minutes until Jubilee went into one last store before deciding to take a break at the food court.

"Finally," Kurt said. "I was getting tired."

She led the boys to an empty table and collapsed into a chair. She took a hair tie from her wrist and tied her hair up in a ponytail that reminded Kurt of the way Kitty had done her hair until the start of her junior Asian girl readjusted her pink sunglasses on top of her head and smoothed out her yellow leather jacket.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" Bobby asked, dropping the multitude of bags on the floor and taking the seat next to her. Her ran his fingers through his hair and dramatically pretended to die from exhaustion. She smacked his shoulder lightly.

"Let's see… Wolvie gave me fifty bucks for not skipping classes all week, I won two hundred dollars from last weeks poker game with Tabitha and Rogue, and I collected another twenty bucks from blackmailing Roberto. I'm guessing I've blown at least three fourths of it, so, Bobby darling, I would imagine we would be hightailing our butts out of here pretty darn soon." She stood up, her small hand squeezed Bobby's shoulder. "Can I borrow two dollars?"

"Don't you have all that other money?"

"Aren't boyfriends supposed to cough up money to buy their girlfriend's things? I'm only asking for a stinkin' soda. It's not like I'm making you buy me clothes or jewelry. Please?"

Bobby dug into his pockets and retrieved two crumbled dollar bills, dropping them on the table. She quickly picked them up and wrapped him in a tight hug before racing off to the nearest vending machine. Kurt laughed at their antics and asked, "Remind me. How long have you two been dating? A year?"

"Year and a half, about. It'll be two years in November. Not quite as long as you and Amanda… What happened with you two anyway?"

The German boy shrugged. "She didn't think having a long distance relationship was working."

"Such a typical thing. That sucks, man."

"It's not really a big deal,"

"So then, are you finally going to tell Kitty how you feel?" The blue mutant stared at his friend in shock. He had not been aware of the fact other people knew how he felt for the girl. "Please, dude. It's completely obvious that you're really into her. It has been for a while. Rogue and Tabitha even started a betting pool for when you'll tell her… But I have no part in it! I swear!"

"_Was_? Does everyone know?"

"Pretty much. Only the newest students and Kitty are completely oblivious. I say you should tell her, though. You've gotta start somewhere."

"I don't know. It could ruin our friendship, and I can't loose that. I-I just don't know," Kurt said.

"Hey, if your guys' friendship is that great, it can withstand something like this. Besides, what if she does feel the same way? Anyone with two eyes and half a brain can tell she's happier when she is around you. And the way she smiles around you is different than the way she smiles at anyone else. It's brighter, happier. You've got to try. It worked for me and Jubes."

"I'll think about it," he responded skeptically. It was a risky choice, and even though he was usually sort of a daredevil, he was not up to the challenge.

The two boys were drawn out of their conversation by the sound of what could only be Jubilee screaming at the vending machine. "You no good, dollar stealing, soda keeping, rassin' frassin', son of a -"

"Jubilation Lee, calling the soda machine names isn't going to get you a Dr. Pepper!" Bobby yelled back. She turned around to face him, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"Don't patronize me, Robert Drake!"

Bobby stood up with a sigh, grinning goofily at his girlfriend's impatient behavior. "I'm gonna go help Jubes out. Just remember what I told you. Tell her."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Kurt grabbed the bowl of popcorn with his tail and _bamf_ed onto the couch. He set the bowl down on the table and picked up the DVD remote. _Fired Up_ was in the DVD player, one of Kitty's new favorite movies. All that was missing was Kitty herself. After Rogue and Wolverine had managed to get the girl to stop studying by threatening to burn her favorite stuffed animal Lockheed and throw away all of her school books so she could not study later, Kurt had suggested having a movie night, just him and her like it usually was. She quickly agreed and promised to meet him down there at seven thirty. She had two minutes left before he would have to port and force her down so Logan and Rogue would not go through with their threats.

"One minute, Katzchen," he whispered, looking at his watch. A few seconds later she phased through the wall. Her hair and clothes were messy from laying on her bed and studying for hours straight, but in his mind she still looked at beautiful as ever. She smiled happily at him though he could see the stress was still in her eyes. Kitty walked through the couch and sat beside him.

"Barely made it," he teased.

"I would never miss a movie night with you, Fuzzy. You know that." She snuggled closer to him, positioning her head comfortably on Kurt's shoulder. He smiled and let his tail wrap around her waist. His small friend tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. She was more tired than he had thought.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You seem tired."

"Of course! I haven't done anything fun in the past week. Finals have been totally brutal. I could use a night off."

"Okay, then. I'll start the movie."

As the previews started, Kitty said softly, "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you Kurt. I know you and Amanda just broke up, but there's been all this stress, and you know how I get when I'm under all the pressure about school and college and stuff. I feel like a terrible friend. I should be asking you how you feel. I should be making sure you get out of your room and not mope around, and sit by you with a carton of ice cream and a box of pizza like you did when I broke up with Lance."

"It's fine," Kurt interrupted before she could go on. "I'm not really upset about her dumping me. Our relationship wasn't going anywhere, anyway."

"But I thought you were in love with her."

"_Nein_. I was never in love with her."

"You never loved her?" Kitty sat up and looked him straight in the eye, confused. "I mean, I knew you never said anything, but... I guess I thought... I don't know anymore. I just guessed you had to love her to stay with her for three years straight. Well. I'm sort of relieved." It was his turn to shoot her a questioning look. "I could sort of see it in her eyes that she wasn't in love with you. She loved as a person, but not the other way. You deserve someone who truly loves you."

"Like who?"

Her cheeks turned crimson, and she hugged her knees to her chest. "I don't know."

"Well, it's too bad you will not tell me. There is this girl I've been in love with for a while now, but since I was with Amanda I have not been able to say anything to her. I was wondering if maybe it was her you could be talking about."

Her expression changed. She looked slightly sad, disappointed. "Oh. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Well, uh, Katzchen," he stuttered. He felt his cheeks grow hot as he struggled to gather enough courage to say it. "I... _Ich leibe dich_."

Her eyes grew wide. He mentally slapped himself.

'Wunderbar._ I completely forgot that she took German this year._'

Much to his surprise a huge smile spread across her lips, her eyes mirroring her expression. She pushed some invisible hair from her face and said, "That's funny because... _Ich leibe dich auch, mein Fuzzy Elf._"

Kurt just stared at her, processing the information slowly to make sure it was all real.

"Really?" Kurt found it hard to believe the girl who had been so afraid of him when they first met only to become his best friend whom he shared everything with had said what he thought she said. She giggled at the shock so obviously displayed on his face. Kitty brought her face close to his and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It was soft and short and sweet, and quite frankly something he had wanted from the very second he had laid eyes on her. His beautiful Katzchen, the girl he was head over heels for and everyone knew he was head over heels for, was in fact in love with him. Of course, he had to double check. "Are you sure you know what you're saying, Kitty?"

"Of course I know what I'm saying Kurt. I'm saying I love you, and you're saying you love me, and I'm saying we're in love!"

"When did this happen, though? I mean, I've been in love with you for years and I was never aware of you having any feelings for me!"

"It started near the end of my sophomore year as a simple crush on my best friend. I though it would go away, but it never did." She repositioned herself to where her body fit next to his, her head once again resting on his shoulder. "I can't say when I realized it was love. It seemed like one day you were just my best friend and we were teasing each other and having fun, and the next day it was something more and I could no longer ignore it. But I couldn't tell you. You were with Amanda still. I figured if she made you happy, I could live with it." She laughed. "To be honest, though, I'm pretty glad you two broke up."

He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Me, too."

"So then, I guess this means…"

"I think it means we're together."

"Is that so?" she joked, looking up at him, beaming. He flashed one of his signature fanged grins at her, his eyes bright with laughter.

"Yes, it is."

"Well then, let's start watching the movie, shall we? We may have missed the very beginning, but it's no big deal, right?"

"Not at all," he responded, still smiling. He knew they would not completely watch the movie. They never did. Usually they would tease and mimic the actors and goof around because they had seen the movie over and over. This time would be different, though. They would mimic the actors like normal, and flirt a bit, and just maybe make some time for kissing. And he would not mind one bit. He could not help but thank God for what had just happened as they started their first night as a couple.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt opened the refrigerator door and searched for the orange juice. He reached for it on the second shelf and pulled it out, being careful not to knock out the bunch of food where about half was probably past expiration date. Even though there were plenty of people in the mansion to do so, the fridge never seemed to get cleaned out and someone was always finding something way out of date only to buy another of the same item so no one would eat it either. Luckily, none of the other stuff fell and he retrieved the orange juice with ease. He set it on the counter and reached for a glass from the cupboard. The blue furred teen poured the glass just over half full and placed the carton back in the fridge. He was still smiling about the events of the previous night.

He was vaguely aware of Bobby sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal while reading the comics section of the newspaper until Kitty phased through the door, her backpack already in tow. She threw her arms around his neck in a hug and brought her lips to his cheek.

"_Guten morgen,_ Kitty."

"Good morning, Kurt." Her smile dazzled him. "Today's the final day of exams! I was thinking, since I don't have to study tonight, and you have no plans that I know of, that we could have another movie night tonight. You can pick the movie since I did last night."

"Sounds great, _leibling_."

"It's a date, then!" She squeezed him in another hug and he kissed her cheek. "See you after school!"

As she rushed out of the room to drive to school – thankfully, she had managed to hone her driving skills and drive without using her powers to rush through things and not ruin any cars or the mental health of anyone who had not seen her drive before – Bobby gave Kurt a look that said, 'Dude, what happened?'

"So did you tell her?" Kurt nodded, smiling idiotically. "And?"

"What do you think? Chicks dig the fuzzy dude!"

Bobby looked at him smugly. "Told you so, man. Good things happen when you listen to me."

"Yeah, sure." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"And you've made someone else very happy on this fine day. Whoever chose yesterday in Rogue and Tabitha's betting pool is definitely in for some major cash," Bobby stated.

Kurt shook his head. "Thanks for reminding me that I need to talk to my sister and Boom Boom. They really shouldn't have made that betting pool. Don't they have better things to do?"

"Not really. Meddling in people's love lives is pretty much their only hobby. I'm pretty sure they have another bet going around to see when Logan and Ororo confess their feelings."

"That will be a while."

"We'll see." Bobby rinsed out his cereal bowl and headed out. After finishing his juice, Kurt ported to his sister's room to grab her iPod to switch all the songs on it to Britney Spears and the Backstreet Boys as payback.

He did it half-heartedly, though. He could not stay mad when things were going so greatly. The one girl he had ever loved was in love with him as well. And for Kurt, it could not get any better than that.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**END**

A/N: There it is. My first completed Kurtty. Hope you all enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. I absolutely adore Kurtty… and Jubby, which is why I had to add Jubilee as Bobby's girlfriend even if the plot would have survived without it. :D


End file.
